A Revolution in Magic
by C.Hunters
Summary: After his adopted father is offered a temporary Headmaster position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Alexander Hamilton will have to learn what it takes to fight for his house, his blood, and his name.
1. New York to England

" _Dear George Washington,_

 _Upon the rebuilding and adding the finishing touches to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, after the Second Wizarding War. This year the school will be starting up classes once more, the students will be returning to finish their schooling. After two years, we have yet to find an adequate replacement for the deceased headmaster. In a final message from the deceased headmaster Albus Dumbledore, he wrote highly of you. Going into your background, we have concluded that you have an outstanding record and glowing achievements that would be valued at this school._

 _We also take into an account your adopted son Alexander, we offer him an acceptance letter into our school if you were to choose to come here and teach. We also will pay for his needed books and your travel costs._

 _We hope to hear from you soon."_

 _Sincerely-_

 _Ministry of Magic_

Washington read over this letter slowly, his eyes going from the ink on the paper to his adopted child, who was writing in the corner. Washington knew about the Second Wizarding War, luckily it didn't affect the American Wizarding Organization. Few efforts were put in for their recovery after the fact, what would have normally taken at least a decade for a large group of muggles only took two years for a smaller group of wizards.

Washington himself is high up in the American Wizarding Organization, starting off as a student at Ilvermorny, he was always a proud Wampus even to this day. He became a teacher there for a while, perhaps a decade or so before entering the higher ups. He was respected highly for his leadership roles and strength in magical as well as physical abilities. Something that was also recognized by their, across the water brothers.

Albus Dumbledore met Washington on several occasions, from meeting him as a student to just casual visits as friends once George had moved up. George was sad and shocked to learn of his friend's murder. But as shocked as he was, it was only to an extent. Albus did seem a little odd in their last visit, acting more cheerful yet distant than normal. The fact that Albus thought of him highly enough that they would make him headmaster, even if it was only temporary, it was an honor and if it had been four years ago, he would've jumped at the chance. Now however, he has his son Alexander.

Alexander is his adopted son from Nevis. The boy had jumped ship into America and caused some chaos when his own magic lashed out by accident. He was seven at the time and didn't understand what happened. The organization really wasn't sure what to do with him, normally if a magical child was suddenly parentless they would send the child to the next of kin. They looked into it, Alexander had no one. Sending him into the muggle world until he's old enough to learn would've been cruel and potentially dangerous. Washington was there while the council was debating and he had deep interest in a small boy. In an odd bit of curiosity and not thinking anything through, he put up his hand and offered his household to the young child. Of course, Alexander said "fuck off." But the council approved and thus Alex became his adopted child.

It took a few years for Alex to warm up Washington, he only just got Alex comfortable with George calling him son. George was also warming up to Alex, while he thought it would be a breeze to handle an older child it turned out that Alex, was a massive pain in the side. Alex would refuse to eat, sleep, would randomly do magic with George's wand or with random spells he would randomly find. Alex also would talk fluently in French just to annoy George, he soon picked up on key words and now he could tell exactly what Alex was calling him.

Alex is now eleven, in only a few months he had been expecting Alex's letter to Ilvermorny, which he was excited about. He could tell the young boy would be a promising wizard, either school would be beneficial to him. Alex himself was also looking forward to going and was hoping that the Horned Serpent would want him in their house. Alex had learned about Hogwarts of course and met Albus a few times. But he wasn't interested in joining the school in the slightest as far as George knew anyway. He couldn't just drag Alex, not only to a new school but a new continent.

"George, you're staring again." Alex's small voice arose from across the table, he had stopped writing in his notebook to see his step father's blank stare towards him. He tended to do that when he was in deep thought and seeing how he was facing Alex, Alex assumed the thought was about him. "You're not planning on sending me back, are you?" Alex asked with a slight joking grin.

Between them, that question started as a threat from George and an angered request from Alex. Now they see it as a joke between them, sometimes Alex would ask it when he would drop a book or break something on accident, or George would lightheartedly threaten it when Alex caused a minor accident.

"Yes, in fact I have a new foster parent picked out. This one buries their children underground to harvest their magic into carrots." George said with a straight face, their eyes meeting and narrowing threateningly.

"Vein old geezer" Alex growled through gritted teeth.

"Rude young brat" George stated coldly, his fist clenched on the table. Both not breaking eye contact until Alex broke first, his snarl twitching up into an unwilled smile. Upon seeing the elven year old trying to hard to keep a smile from his face, George broke as well but a smile and a hearty laugh came from him. Soon the two were giggling from opposite ends of the table.

"So, what were you thinking about? It seemed to be bothering you." Alex asked after taking a moment to compose himself. George looked at Alex and sighed which made Alex all the more curious.

"What would you think about going to Hogwarts with me in England?" George asked, looking for the first reaction from Alexander. To say the least, Alex looked lost, confused, but a little relieved.

"You mean you and I both? Not just me? Right?" Alex asked, just to be reassured which was very endearing to his adopted father. George nodded with a fond smile which caused Alexander to relax a little. "Why would you want to go to Hogwarts?" he asked, eyeing the letter, knowing that it was the main answer. George slid it over to Alex who read it quickly, his eyes scanning it over a few times to make sure he didn't miss any details. When Alex looked back up from the letter, he didn't hesitate to nod with a semi-confident "I guess we're going to London, right?"

George wasn't expecting it but smiled back more confidently and nodded "we leave tomorrow, we'll take the week to adjust to London and then you start school."

They walked over to each other, meeting in the middle and shook hands on it.

Chapter notes: This takes place after the events of Harry Potter, I'm not including Cursed Child as part of this. Alex does have more practice in magic because Nevis doesn't really have a controlled place for it's wizards and witches. Most don't have money or the means to get to any wizarding school and a lot of them are typically born mud bloods. Alex is a mud blood and doesn't have a good grip of his powers. Unlike Harry who had a family who knew what he was but didn't tell him yet managed to keep his powers hidden from him as well. Alex found out of his own accord but instead of hiding it or asking about it, he did what he did best, stole books from any relevant source he could and wrote down results. Thus, he half knew the damage he was doing when he got to New York. But of course, he never let the council know that. Anyway, let me know what you think. I'll get on the next chapter.

Side note if you want more on Ilvermorny go to Potter more.

I do not own Harry Potter, Hamilton, nor have I met the real founding fathers. I'm just a simple fan. Have a nice day.


	2. Huge halls and New People

_"It's been a minute since I wrote to you mom, I think last time I told you about how George got me a new journal because my old one was falling apart. I actually went through and rewrote every entry in my old journal into the new one and filled it completely. I noticed spelling mistakes but I couldn't bring myself to correct them. Memories are memories._

 _Anyhow, George just got a new position offer at Hogwarts in London. It's a great opportunity for him and I'm excited for him. The problem is that, I don't know if I'm ready for this. At least at Ilvermorny I knew what would happen, it's a simpler school. The Hogwarts system seems confusing to say the least. I also won't know anybody there and it's been giving me some butterflies._

 _Anyway, I'll write to you soon. Officially on my way to England in a morning, wish me luck~"_

Alex looked over his journal entry with a feeling of satisfaction in his words. He always wrote to his mom and never to himself, he always found it harder to do it that way. Inside it also felt like it got to her, he felt warmer when he finished a new entry to her. Alex packed away the journal and looked at his suitcase, it wasn't huge. Yet, Alex wasn't a very materialistic so it made sense.

George and Alex soon made their way out of their old home, waving bye as they left. Today New York, tomorrow England.

Although traveling by floo powder is the normal way to travel in the international wizarding community, Washington had never been a fan and would only use it in an emergency. Alex found it unnerving watching his adopted father go up in flames when he had to go to a last-minute conference or a lunch with Mr. Dumbledore. But any other time, they preferred the muggle way of transportation. Airplane. They flew from America to England in only 7 hours, Alex dreaming and day dreaming the whole way there, George having to stop him every now and again to make sure he stayed hydrated and ate something.

Soon after arriving—which was a relief to Alex's legs—they apparated themselves to Diagon Alley. Though the ministry did pay for Alex's books already, Alex needed an animal and a wand.

Alex was taken away by the looks of the alley, a lot of the buildings looked new yet still dated. There was a huge population of wizards here and from the looks of them, they're students and their families. Probably there to do the same thing he and George were doing, school supply shopping. As the two went down the streets, Alex was tuning into other's conversations. He kept hearing word of the sheer reluctance of sending kids back to Hogwarts or to Hogwarts in general. They didn't seem to trust this school, but knowing what went down there, he wasn't surprised.

" _Hello, I wa- Hello ma'am I was wondering-Sir can I—"_ Alex's attention was caught when he heard a lot of French being ignored near him, it sounded like a kid too. Alex stopped in his tracks, George doing the same upon seeing Alex stop.

Around the corner stood a small boy with wild curly brown hair that barely held a poofy tail was holding a list and waving his hands towards any adult who walked by. He seemed to be lost and trying to ask for directions but no one would acknowledge him for anymore than a minute. Some would stop and reply with a 'go find your parents' before continuing to walk away. For a moment the boy seemed ready to cry before taking a deep breath and fighting it down.

Alex looked at George, who nodded in return. Alex smiled and hesitantly walked over _"um, hello kid?"_ Alex poked the boy on the shoulder, who turned quickly just at the sound of people. The kid quickly smiled and hugged Alex _"Yes! Thank goodness, I'm Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de La Fayette. But I go by Lafayette! I'm new to here and I can't figure out which store is which and even then, somethings on this list got lost in translation I think! Do you think you could help me out? Please? Please?! Please!"_ The boy—Lafayette, asked frantically. Alex almost didn't keep up but managed to get all of what he said.

" _Calm down Lafayette, my dad and I wouldn't mind helping you out. We're here getting things as well. Do you speak English? My dad isn't really fluent or basic of French."_ Alex semi-joked, hoping to calm the kid. It did, Lafayette actually laughed louder then expected. "I speak little English, only enough to have small talk." His voice was smaller yet dripping heavily with a French accent.

George who had been their standing awkwardly while trying to figure out the conversation by the tad bits of French words he knew from Alex, soon he was just lost until the French boy started speaking English. Thank goodness. "Hello young man, I'm Mr. Washington. Can you tell me where your parents are?"

Lafayette paused a moment and shook his head "well they are not here yet, I came here a head of the time. They tell me I do fine and get my supplies while here, the problem is I do not know what a lot of this is and none of the people would help me." Lafayette said with not too bad for English, George and Alex both found it adorable.

George cleared his throat and smiled "well Alex and I will help, we do not mind." He said slowly making sure that Lafayette could keep up. Much to Lafayette's delight, he nodded in agreement.

Soon the three were jumping from store to store, Lafayette carrying bags of uniforms, books, ink, quills, etc. Both Alex and Laf got their wands together. Lafayette's wand was a 141/2- inch wand with a unicorn hair core, it was squishy and oddly flexible, the shop said the wood to make it a sycamore. Meanwhile Alex's wand was made from pinewood and was about 11 inches, he was excited to learn the core was dragon heartstring. His wand wasn't soft or as bendable as Laf's.

They both walked out of the store, excitedly talking to them about their wands when George walked over with two cages with blankets on them. He handed Alex the more rectangle and Lafayette the tall rounded cage. Upon pulling the blankets back they boy gave huge excited gasps. Alex got a white cat with a long tail and blue and green eyes, while Lafayette got a small brown pygmy owl.

Soon the three, after a small meal, lead Lafayette back to where he was staying. Alex and him exchanged goodbyes and agreed to meet up at the school.

Soon George and Alex were walking again, side by side with Ray –Alex's cat—on his shoulders. Alex was to go to the school with George, so he couldn't get the full student experience with the train but he wasn't complaining too much about it. In fact, he was more relieved then anything, he probably would've gotten lost or might've ended up forgetting his stuff on the train. They apparated to the school, Alex was the one who got to do it which of course excited him when they ended up where they needed to be.

Alex felt small standing inside this huge room which lead to large corridors and long halls, each hall lit by chandlers of candles and lights, the grand archways standing massive. He swore if he dropped a penny, he could here it echo for miles. "It's always a little overwhelming the first time stepping in here, isn't it?" an older woman's voice echoed in the room.

"Professor McGonagall! How are you doing?" George asked with a delighted smile, Alex could guess that they've met before when they shook hands. "I'm doing just fine, given the circumstances." George gave an understanding nod to her, he knew the grief she must be going through. "I assume this is Alexander?" Alex nodded and smiled "Alexander Hamilton at your service ma'am!"

She smiled back at the young boy's enthusiasm "it's a pleasure to meet you, we actually have a temporary room for you until you get sorted into your house." Alex nodded with a semi-nervous smile. He was still nervous about being sorted, he wasn't sure how he would be sorted. There was no mystery around getting sorted at Ilvermorny but he couldn't find anything for getting sorted here. He only knew the houses and the houses that he was sure he'd get into. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

Alex continued to stay in thought as McGonagall and his adopted father talked, as soon as he realized it, George was leading them to their rooms. "It's exciting to know that there will be more American students this year. Well, a hand full at least…Alex? Alexander?" Alex was snapped back into reality when George's voice broke his train of thought. "How's the mental book you've been writing?" He asked with a smile as Alex blushed in embarrassment. "Actually, it's going great, I still can decide if I want to leave it on a cliffhanger or kill off Tamara."

"Cliff hanger obviously, then kill off Tamara in the beginning of the next book" George replied jokingly, they shared a small laugh and switched back to what George was saying earlier. "So, they're transferring over witches and wizard from America to help fill the school up?" Alex questioned "are that many people nervous about returning to Hogwarts?" George nodded softly. "I don't blame them at all, I'd be nervous after all of that too. But Albus was a close friend of mine and doing this for him is an honor."

Alex smiled at his words and nodded "you're going to be a great headmaster" he said, complete confidence in his voice. George patted his head with a smirk "thank you Alex."

Chapter notes: I'm so excited to get to sorting, I thought every character's placement through. Although I feel like I'm still going to get debated on my choices. All the cast is back and they're here to help fill out the Hogwarts roster. The ministry paid for these families to go there and you'll notice that they're mostly half/pure blooded with few acceptations in the middle. But please don' debate me on house choices, I'll explain them if I must but if I can avoid it, I will.

Underline italics means that they're speaking in French. I'm not fluent in French and I don't want to use good translate because I know it's inaccurate.


	3. The best is expected the worst is given

Alexander looked himself up and down in the mirror, his wild mocha hair was starting to get a little long, slightly passed his ears of the sides and starting down his neck in the back. It wasn't bad though, he thought it made him look charming as much as George disagreed. He had his robes on and proper, no wrinkles or holes. He stuck out his chest and put on a confident smile, he was going to become a legend around here and he knew it!

He walked down the stairs and headed for the dining hall excitedly, he learned where pretty much everything is besides where it's forbidden to go. He spent a lot of time in the library, wrote down notes about random things that sounded exciting or he found interesting.

He slid down the rail of the moving stairs, taking a moment to jump from one stair to one that just moved below him, he ran down the hall and stopped at the door. He sat down at the base of a pillar and watched as the upper classmen came in. Most walked by him, giving him an odd look. The rest, the oldest group looked unrested, taking a look around the building as if they were remembering…remembering something unpleasant. They didn't spare Alex a second glance.

After they were all sat, the door shut on Alex and soon the first years were coming in by the boat load. Alex was standing once they came in, he stood on the pillar's edge and looked out at them with interest.

" _How's the weather up there my friend?"_ A small voice piped up excitedly. Alex looked down and saw the one kid from the alley, Lafayette! " _It's partly cloudy with a change of rain, I probably get down before it hits!"_ Alex joked and slid down to him, they shared a laugh between them. The two boys took a moment to catch up when two more voices broke out.

"Lafayette? Where'd you go dude?!" The voice was low and gruff but clearly a kid. Upon the hearing his voice, Lafayette lit up, grabbing Alex's hand and breaking through the crowd. "Hercules! I am there!" the little French boy exclaimed and crashed into a large boy with a tight hug "hello!" He piped up. The boy—Hercules laughed and patted Lafayette's head.

"Can you two cut it out? There's other people around." The other boy whispered, his voice was very southern. Granted Alex had a bit of a New York in his accent too, but it's not nearly as noticeable as this boy's. _"Butt head"_ Lafayette mumbled which caused Alex to chuckle.

"Don't laugh, you don' know what he even said!" He crossed his arms, sending Alex a small glare. To which Alex smiled and crossed his arm in a mocking way " _He called you a butt head, but you probably do not know that since you cannot even understand what I am saying."_ The shock on the boy's face could've made Alex's entire year. "I'm Alexander Hamilton, at your service."

"…John Laurens, the other kid with Lafayette is Hercules Mulligan." He mumbled out and uncrossed his arms. Alex still looked cocky with a big smile "it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mr. Laurens." Alex's attention was caught when the doors swung open, he missed John's surprised blush. John shook it off quickly as a teacher lead them into the dining hall.

Everyone seemed impressed by the size, the ceiling, the mass of students. Alex felt a bunch of eyes on him, at least that's what it felt like. He took in a deep breath and looked forward, determination and fire in his eyes. Lafayette hung onto his arm while following him _"What house do you think you'll get into Lexi?"_ Alex kept walking but looked to his friend with a confused smile _"Lexi?"_ Alex questioned only to receive a goofy nod and grin, Alex ended up rolling his eyes, secretly kind of enjoying the name _"I'm sure I'll be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw!"_ The young Caribbean boy piped up excitedly.

 _"I just want to be in a house with you and John and Hercules!"_ There was a poke on their shoulders. They both looked back to see an annoyed John and a confused Hercules "my dudes, we still don't understand French."

"My sorry friends!" Laf grinned playfully and went back to hugging Hercules' arm, much to John's annoyance. "It's 'I'm sorry' Laf. Not my sorry." John corrected purely to have a last word in all of it. But seeing how Alex could never seem to keep his mouth shut "he'll learn soon enough, no worries. Besides, he has us to help for now."

Lafayette made a happy little 'yip' sound and followed the boy to the front, staying close to his small group of friends as he could. The other kids talked, some of them you could tell were from England, then the group of kids that were from different parts or America. Most of the kids from America stayed in their own groups, not really ready to branch out to the other kids from this country yet. Alex stayed quiet and listened in on the conversations around him, every word from the others were building small stories in his mind as each kid talked about their families, friends from home, stories of their lives.

Mr. Washington stood up as the room quieted down, to the school with students who were used to older teachers and an old headmaster. Washington was intimidating in stature to say the least. He cleared his throat and smiled to everyone "good evening and welcome back to another year of Hogwarts, and to the new students, welcome. I'm the temporary headmaster George Washington, but please, just call me General Washington." Some of the students looked at him as if it were a joke, but shrugged and accepted it regardless. "I am from America, I'm also part of the American transfer program, me and a hand full of other American students." He looked down at Alex's group and smiled, which Alex feared. The old man wouldn't bring him into this would he? "My son and I look forward to our time here~! Let's get onto sorting, shall we?" That vein old geezer. The others looked around for a moment, Alex being one of them. That hopefully threw people off to the fact that he was Washington's "son."

McGonagall made her way up to the front holding an old looking witch-like hat, it was dusty looking and dilapidated "now when I call your name, you'll come up here and take a seat. The hat will then sort you into your houses. Gryffindor, HufflePuff, RavenClaw, or Slytherin." She held up a list and looked at it "Angelica Schuyler."

A young girl, with big, poofy brown and a pink scarf around her neck, walked up to the chair. There was an air of confidence around her, she put on a tough smile as she strolled up and sat down politely. Her hands in her lap as the hat is placed on her head, it came alive on her head. It's voice rough and low as it spoke "ooo~ what a spark, a mind like this is very capable…there's no doubt GRYFFINDOR!" The members of Gryffindor cheered and started clapping. Angelica smiled and got down from the chair and running to take a seat in her new house. Her two sisters, Peggy and Elizabeth, were put in separate houses, much to her disliking. Eliza was placed in RavenClaw and Peggy in HufflePuff.

There was a long list of names she called out, Alexander waiting nervously as each name is called. John, Gryffindor…Mulligan, HufflePuff…Lafayette, HufflePuff…student after student into their houses. Thomas Jefferson, RavenClaw… George King, Slytherin…Aaron Burr, Slytherin. Looking down the list, McGonagall cleared her throat which was getting tired out from such a large new class "Alexander Hamilton."

Alex almost jumped, his mind going a mile a minute as he walked to the chair and sat down. He sat up straight in the chair, looking around nervously as the hat is put on his head. The hat animated to life and was quiet for a long moment, everyone looked confused as it continued to not speak a thing. Alex was fearful he broke it or something, it made his mind pick up faster. A million thoughts flying through his head why wasn't it saying anything? What did he do? Was he-"your mind is almost overwhelming, I don't know how you handle living with it every day."

Alex nodded a little "it's a challenge that I learned to deal with." The hat gave a nod in understanding "you have potential in many of the houses…two houses stand out the most in your head, your personality…" Alexander smiled a little, he was sure he knew the house. "I have decided, to your core, you're a SLYTHERIN." The Slytherin's cheered, Alex didn't.

End of chapter notes: Hello~! Sorry, my internet went out! So, there is this chapter! Just so you know who went where

Gryffindor:

John Laurens

Angelica Schuyler

Maria Lewis

RavenClaw:

Thomas Jefferson

Eliza Schuyler

James Reynolds

HufflePuff:

Gilbert Lafayette

Hercules Mulligan

Peggy Schuyler

Slytherin:

Alexander Hamilton

Aaron Burr

George King

James Madison


End file.
